Do Be Careful
by littlemissemma
Summary: Set in 1841. Emma is dating Neal, who goes west to explore with his father, and three weeks later, Killian is sent to bring her on the five month long journey to Oregon. They fall in love (Dw, Not very much SwanFire, and a TON of Captain Swan) (M for language)


Emma smiled as she looked at Neal, who told her he had something absolutely _amazing_ to tell her.

"My father and I will be travelling west!" Emma's smile faltered, but she quickly recovered.

"What of me?" She asked simply. Neal was still smiling, which told her he had good news for that as well.

"Well, I thought about that. _What to do?_ I asked myself, over and again. Then I knew! You know my good friend Killian, correct?" Emma nodded, she didn't know him, but she knew of him. "Well, once we start on our journey, in about three weeks time, we shall be halfway to Independence Rock. We will continue on, as Killian brings you to us. We will meet once we are in Oregon country. Worry not, Killian is an expert at tracking and travelling through rough terrain." Emma's smile brightened.

"We will live in the West?" She asked. Neal nodded enthusiastically.

"You think it's a good idea?" He asked. Emma considered this. She had always been the supportive one, not that Neal asked her opinion much anyways.

"Yes," She told him. He hugged her and ran out of their small cabin to tell his father of the news.

/-/-/ONE WEEK LATER/-/-/

Neal looked out of the door to the cabin. Emma smiled sadly at him, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Do be careful," She told him simply, before letting go of him.

"I know," Emma internally rolled her eyes. He stepped out the door, Emma watching as her boyfriend went to travel the great new world.

/-/-/THREE WEEKS LATER/-/-/

Emma heard a knock on her door and smiled simply. She opened it and smiled sweetly at the man before her.

"You must be Killian," She said. He grinned at her and smiled.

"Aye, love, that I am,"

Killian nearly gaped as he stood in the doorway of the beautiful young Emma.

"And I suppose you're Emma?" She nodded and gave him a breathtaking smile.

"Well," He cleared his throat. "Are you ready?" She nodded enthusiastically. As she stepped out the door, she brought with her a bag. Killian graciously took it from her and gave her a small smile, setting it in the wagon. She stepped up into it and sat down.

"How long does this journey take?" She asked in her melodic voice.

"On a good trip, four and a half months. " He noticed her eyes widen slightly at this. He understood, her boyfriend had sent her on a very long journey, with a man she had never met.

 _That,_ Killian thought, _is bad form_

Of course, he didn't really like Neal. However, he did owe him a favor, one he was cashing in now.

Which, of course, Killian didn't really mind, for Emma seemed like good company. Killian tried to not think about things such as this, because he knew _that_ was bad form. Although, he is a pirate, so he figured he got away with it.

Besides it being awful to drop off your lover with someone else for five months, it was _dangerous_.

Not just the journey.

Killian was worried about someone being hurt. But not because of the journey.

Because of _him_.

He was lost in thought about this as he got into the wagon. He was so crucially thinking about this, that he didn't even notice Emma ask him something.

"Sorry. What, lass?" She smiled.

"It's fine. Are you worried we will run into problems?" She asked as they started on their way. He considered this.

"I suppose. But less for my safety and more for yours." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. I know how to protect myself." She started bitterly. Killian smiled apologetically. "I don't know what Neal told you, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He nodded.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," He told her. "It's more how you'll deal with him once we get there," A slow smile spread across her lovely face.

"Hmm.. I..." She started. He tilted his head slightly, the sound of hooves pounding on the ground breaking the silence. She sighed.

"Can I tell you something, Killian?" He nodded.

"I-" Her sentence was interrupted by the wagon flying a bit into the air as it hit a rock.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She told him.

"Anyways, what were you saying?" She shook her head.

"Never mind." He nodded, not wanting to pry.

One thing he liked about Emma Swan was that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Unlike most females, who just shut up and did whatever the men told them to.

She smiled at him.

"So, Killian, Neal tells me that you are very good at 'travelling rough places'," She imitated Neal. Killian chuckled.

"Aye, I suppose I am. Grew up on the sea with my brother." She nodded.

"You're lucky. I grew up at an orphanage." Killian raised his eyebrows.

"You're an orphan?" She nodded.

"I don't think I have any siblings." She made a face and smiled.

"Then I suppose you're lucky in that aspect. They're a pain in the ass," He paused. "But I suppose in a good way," She laughed.

"I used to wish I had siblings," She told him as Smee, sitting in the front, controlling the horses, called out to him.

"Captain," Killian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"yes, mister Smee?"

"An Indian tribe is approaching our wagon, sir," Killian's head snapped up at that.

 **Yes I know, a strange story indeed. But, so are all of my other ones. If you want another chapter, let me know. :P**

 **I fact check myself so don't worry about that.**

 **I am in 8th grade, and learning about the westward movement in History.**

 **Tehe**

 **I know Neal sucks so like eww, that's why they didn't kiss.**

 **I love Captain Swan tho so at least rest well knowing they will end up together, and eventually I think Neal might die :)**


End file.
